


Where The Lines Overlap

by Chelsey_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsey_Alenko/pseuds/Chelsey_Alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Commander Felicia Shepard was assigned to the Normandy she never imagined that her most difficult challenge was ahead of her. </p>
<p>Femshep/Kaidan</p>
<p>This is gonna loosely follow the first game missionwise but Kaidan and Shepards relationship is gonna go along a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Lines Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story even with that God awful summary. I'm really excited as this is my first Mass Effect story. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested. 
> 
> So sit back, relax and enjoy the story! :)

Commander Felicia Shepard was livid. In the middle of boarding her transport to take her to a week of stress-free bliss, Anderson sent her a new, revised assignment. Which left in 20 minutes. Felicia muttered a stream of swear words under her breath while hiking her bags up her shoulder. She would have to run if she wanted to make it across the station in time to get on the Normandy before her departure.  
\----------------------------------  
Kaidan Alenko was irritated. Everyone was avoiding him and not being subtle about it at all. He had gotten used to it over his career in the Alliance but it never got less frustrating that people would judge him before even meeting him. He put his hand up to the amp on the back of his neck which had started to buzz unpleasantly. He turned around and before he even had the chance to realise what was happening there was a huge spark of blue and he was on the ground. He opened his eyes to see a pair of startling green eyes looking up at him from his chest.  
"Wow," he breathed staring into eyes that were his new favorite colour. The woman blinked twice before realising she was laying on him and she jumped up, almost as if she was waking from a dream. She held her hands out to him and he stared at her dumbly before realising she was offering to help him. _Way to go Alenko, now she's never gonna talk to you again._  He reached out and grasped her hands. As soon as their skin touched a visible spark passed between them. Kaidan's mouth dropped open. He had never seen that happen, even between biotics. He heard her gasp and their eyes locked again. He stood up, still grasping her hands. They stood there, hand in hand until Kaidan had the sense to say something.  
"You have lovely eyes." He blurted out, regretting it as soon as it happened. She blushed and smiled. Kaidan swore that time has stood still. He would give anything to keep this woman smiling and blushing. "Thanks. I'm Felicia Shepard. This is where the Normandy is docked right?" Kaidan felt his heart jump out of his chest. _I made Commander Shepard blush. I made the most badass Commander in the entire Alliance blush. Well fuck Alenko._ Kaidan nodded.  
"Yes Commander we're just about to depart. And I'm Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, ma'am." He said saluting. She waved him off. "No need to salute me, I'm not even on duty till I check in with Anderson. And call me Felicia, Kaidan. No need to be all formal. It drives me crazy."  
"Shepard! You actually made it! I was expecting I would have to wait on you." Anderson picked the perfect moment to spot them. He walked up to her and she hugged him grinning widely. "I would never make you wait if I could help it. Although, I'm not happy you put an end to my shore leave before it even started." For the first time Kaidan actually looked at her and realized she was in civilian clothes. Her bright red hair was pulled back by a white bandana, the pale skin of her face devoid of all makeup. She was wearing a yellow sundress which accented her slender frame and long legs. Kaidan gulped. Those legs were gonna be the death of him. _Just look at that waist Alenko. Imagine bending her over your work station and... NO STOP._  Kaidan shook his head. He wouldn't have those sort of thoughts anymore. Especially not about his commanding officer.  
Shepard and Anderson had left him alone, their laughter and words facing the further away they got. Kaidan shook his head and followed them.


End file.
